The Little Black Book
by StarryKnight46
Summary: Hermione gets ahold of Ron's diary. She doesn't want to pry, but could this innocent little book hold the answers to her questions? Ron/Hermione. Fluff. Oneshot. R&R. Rated for mild language, but not very much.


**TITLE: The Little Black Book**

**PLOT: Hermione gets a hold of Ron's diary. She doesn't want to snoop, but curiosity overtakes her good intentions. Could she find out the things she's wanted to know for ages? Fluffy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, I'm not the all-marvellous J.K. Rowling, and I never will be. So ha! sings- YOU CAN'T SUE ME, NAH-NAH-NAH-BOO-BOO!!**

**SHIPS: Ron/Hermione**

**AUTHORS NOTE: This story takes place in the 5th year, but Voldemort isn't at large and Harry's not all angsty and there's no Daily Prophet prejudice going on. In other words, Harry is normal! -gasp- but he's still got the scar cuz it's fun :)**

* * *

It was Christmas morning. Hermione got up, stretched, and put on her light pink dressing gown. Ignoring the presents by the side of her bed, she delved underneath it to find two neatly wrapped Christmas presents for Ron and Harry. She'd gotten them each an enormous box of Honeydukes best fudge, Bertie Botts Every-flavour Beans, Droobles Blowing Gum, and many other fabulous wizarding treats.

She tiptoed up to the boys dormitory. She knew Harry and Ron would be the only ones there, seeing as the rest had gone home for the holidays. They were both asleep when Hermione came in. She set the presents on top of the piles by their bedsteads and was about to leave when she noticed a small black book on Rons bedside table. Upon closer inspection she deducted that it must be Ron's diary.

No one knew, or at least no one had told her they knew, that she'd been harbouring a crush on Ron for ages. She'd also been wondering, hoping, that Ron liked her back. She kind of thought he did, but she wanted to be absolutely sure. Could this innocent little book hold the answers?

_No,_ Hermione told herself. _I will not snoop. What is written in Ron'__s diary is none of my business! _But curiosity outdid her policy of privacy, and she tucked the little book into the pocket of her dressing gown. Feeling exhilarated and thievish at the same time, she slipped down the boys stairs and took refuge in an armchair by the fire in the common room.

She opened the book. On the front page was written, in Ron's disorderly scrawl,

_This is the diary of Ronald Bilius Weasley. Please put it down, now, unless you know me well and already know the things this book houses, or have express permission. Thank you._

Hermione was slightly amazed. Why would Ron be using a Muggle diary? The kinds of diaries that could be bought in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley screamed at people, or had enchanted locks, or appeared blank to anyone other than the reader. Interesting. Hermione turned the page and glanced at the date. Ah- he had to use a Muggle diary so he could write in it during the summer. She began to read.

_June 20, 1994_

_Hogwarts term has only been over for a few weeks, and already I miss them. Harry and Hermione. Hermione'__s already written twice, and Harry I'__m sure is having difficulties sending owl post, what with his Muggle aunt and uncle. _

_Ginny'__s been bugging the hell out of me, and I her... __we need Hermione or Harry here, at the Burrow, to stop our quarrelling. _

_I really hope Mum and Dad will let one or both of them come, Ginny and I asked them and they said they'__d "__think about it."_

_If one of them comes, I hope it'__s Hermione. I don'__t really know why I wish it; just that she can calm Ginny down, and she'__s a really good friend to talk to... __I guess..._

_Not that having Harry here would be awful, of course!_

_Gotta go eat dinner, I'__ll write again soon._

_June 23, 1994_

_Mum and Dad said that Harry and Hermione were welcome. I invited Harry and Ginny invited Hermione right away, but Hermione was on summer holiday in Italy. Harry is here now, and he can stay for the rest of the summer. But I really, really wish Hermione were here..._

_I think it might be because it'__s weird seeing Harry and Ginny without her. She'__s always with Harry and I at Hogwarts (except for in the dormitories) but she'__s always right there in the common room when we go to breakfast and she always sees us off to the dormitories at night. The house is... __empty without her._

_It'__s really cute, I think Harry'__s starting to like Ginny. As in, _like_ like her. But she'__s got a boyfriend. Maybe I can change that... __hmm..._

_And secretly, I think Ginny likes Harry too, not the little-girl worship she used to have. I just hope they don'__t break up, if they do go out. What would _you_ do if your sister and best mate were fighting?_

_Anyway, I'__m off to go play Quidditch with Harry, Fred, and George. Maybe I can improve my Keeping skills..._

_June 30, 1994_

_Okay, so I haven'__t written in a week. I did get about five more letters from Hermione. She writes about every other day, I'__m totally serious. She says she misses Harry and Ginny and I, and that she'__ll be back __round about the start of August. We__re going to meet her in Diagon Alley. It'__ll be great to see her again._

_It'__s strange. In first year I hardly tolerated her presence, then in second I allowed it, third I came to welcome it, and this past fourth year I'__ve really come to miss her when she'__s not around. Probably because she'__s one of my best friends... right?_

_Harry wants me to ask her out. He says we'__d make a good couple. I can kind of see what he means, but I don__t know if I like her as more than a friend...__yet. Only time will tell, I suppose. Also, I know I'__m a Gryffindor, but honestly I don__t know if I could pluck up the courage to ask her out._

_Hm._

_I might have to ponder this later, '__cause I have to go to sleep now. G'__night!_

_July 10, 1994_

_Again, sorry I haven'__t written in a while. Hermione'__s going to be back in 25 days. I'__ve started a little countdown on a piece of paper that I keep under my pillow; Harry and Ginny would laugh themselves silly if they found it. _

_I'__ve been pondering what Harry told me. I'__m thinking, actually, that I really might like Hermione more than a friend. I'__d caught myself staring at her once or twice in the common room, watching her study, but I'__d always managed to tell myself it meant nothing. Now, though, I'__m not so sure. _

_I swear my twin brothers are Legilimens! I bring up Hermione _once _in a conversation and they exchange glances and say I'__m __"pining for her"__. I scoffed at it then, but I do truthfully miss her a lot. Well, a lot more than I missed her at the beginning of summer break. _

_This is too confusing. I think I'__ll turn in early tonight._

_July 14, 1994_

_Okay, I'__ll bite. I think I like Hermione more than a friend. No, I _know_ I like her more than a friend. And actually, I think I'__ve liked her more than a friend since she was Petrified. But I think my 12-year-old, immature mind passed it off as friendship. _

_Harry and Ginny and I played Truth or Dare last night. Well, it was more __Truth or Truth__ because none of us was really in a daring mood. So, Harry _does_ like Ginny, and vice versa. Ginny__s going to break up with her current boyfriend when we__re at school again. Ha! _

_The thing I hate about wizarding Truth or Truth is that Veritaserum is usually involved. Damn Harry for asking Dobby to find some for him. So, obviously, I kind of had to divulge that I like Hermione. Neither of them was really that surprised, I think. _

_Damn. What about Hermione? What if she finds out I like her? What if she doesn'__t like me back? Ah, crap...__way to make yourself paranoid, Ronald Weasley._

_I really, really hope she does._

_I also hope that, in the case that she doesn'__t, I'__ll be able to hide it. And even if she does, I'__ll still hide it! A bloke can never be too sure with girls._

_That'__s my little emotional excursion for the day. With this little discovery, I think I'__ll go to bed now!_

_August 2, 1994_

_Hermione comes back tomorrow! I'__m not going to be able to sleep tonight. I'__m probably going to be counting the hours... __no, minutes __before I see her again. Maybe I'__ll take out Dad'__s old bike and welcome her at the airport. Nah...__I can'__t bike that far._

_I can'__t wait to see her again._

_Literally._

_We'__re going to meet her in Diagon Alley on August 5__th__, right by the ice cream parlour at 2:00. I won'__t be late, you can count on that. She'__s also got permission to stay at the Burrow with us until term starts. Huzzah!_

_Huzzah? Wow, Ron, you are a scary person._

_Well, that'__s all my exciting info...__for now..._

_August 6, 1994_

_HERMIONE IS HERE AND AT THE BURROW! I'__m so excited, it__s not even funny. Fred and George made smart-ass comments at me about her, so I __accidentally__ let it slip about the joke-shop products to Mum. I know I'__m going to pay later..._

_Having Hermione here is doing nothing for my nerves. Harry says I'__m doing a great job hiding it. I'__m not so sure. Sometimes I wonder if she knows...__but that'__s what I get for having a crush on a smart girl! _

_I really, really hope she likes me back._

_I'__ve said that before, but it'__s pretty true._

_I'__ve caught myself staring at her quite a bit. Damn her beautiful eyes! I honestly wonder if she knows how gorgeous she is. She doesn'__t give herself enough credit, except in cooking. When it comes to cooking, I think she might give herself too much credit._

_Kidding. Her cooking is fine._

_And so is she._

_Mum really appreciates having her around. I think Mum might know I like her; I wonder if that'__s why Mum likes having her here? Either that or she'__s a great cook. One of the two. Personally I'__m inclined to choose the former._

_This is driving me insane. _

_September 1, 1994_

_New term at Hogwarts! I love this place. It'__s so nice to be back in my four-poster. It'__s so nice to have those daily feasts. It'__s so nice to be able to get away from Fred and George, who have asked me multiple times when I'__m going to go flower-picking for Hermione. _

_Gits._

_We do, however, have class tomorrow. Darn. Those lucky first- and second- years, they don'__t have class tomorrow, but we do. Maybe schoolwork will take my mind off her._

_September 15, 1994_

_I could almost swear that Hermione knows I like her. Or maybe I'__m just paranoid. If she does know, she hasn'__t said anything about it._

_Yet._

_I'__m almost hoping she gets a hold of this diary so she can see that she'__s loved so much. She'__s so beautiful, inside and out, and I don'__t think she appreciates it, or even knows that someone could love her this much... _

_Hermione, if you ever read this, I love you._

"Good morning, Mione. Merry Christmas."

Ron's voice echoed from the top of the boys staircase. Hermione, who had been almost close to tears, hurriedly snapped the diary shut and made to put it in her pocket when Ron came fully into view. His sleepy-looking blue eyes were set beneath a mop of tousled red hair.

His eyes widened as he saw the small black book in her hand, and his mouth dropped open.

"I...um..." Hermione stammered. Ron sank into the armchair next to her.

"I'm such a fool," he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Such a bloody fool..."

"No," said Hermione in a small voice, "you're really not. A bit dim, maybe, but not so much a fool that I can't do this."

She didn't know what had made her do it, but she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. His eyes widened with shock.

"Merry Christmas, Ron," she whispered, before planting the book in his hands and fleeing up the girls staircase.

Ron sat there, staring into the fire. His cheeks burned almost as much as the flame in the fireplace did. Had Hermione Granger, the girl he loved so much, really just kissed him? He shook his head.

Harry came down the stairs and stopped dead at the look on his friend's face.

"You okay, mate?"

Ron didn't respond.

"Say, do you know where Hermione is?"

Ron blushed even harder. He pointed to the girls dormitories. As if on cue, Hermione and Ginny came down.

"It'll be fine," Ginny was trying to reassure Hermione in a low voice. Hermione looked pale.

"What is up with you and Ron today?" asked Harry incredulously. "His face is redder than the Gryffindor Lion on that banner over there, and you look like you've just died and come back to life! Am I missing something?"

Hermione turned, if possible, even paler. Ginny whispered something into Harry's ear.

"Ah. Never mind, then," said Harry hastily. "Me and Ginny will just...go...to breakfast..._yeah."_ He grabbed Ginny's hand and the two of them left the common room. Ron turned to Hermione.

"I guess..." he began, but couldn't get much farther than that.

"I stopped here," Hermione whispered, showing Ron the entry on September 15. "And, I love you."

Hermione was amazed with herself for not blushing. Ron grinned sheepishly.

"So...breakfast time, I think," he said, and he grabbed Hermione's hand and the two of them went down to Christmas breakfast.

**Fluffy 'nuff for ya? I wrote this around Christmastime, so I'm not writing Christmas stuff in April. Although I wouldn't put it past me. BUT, the little purple button is hungry. All flames will be used to rekindle the Gryffindor fireplace for mroe Ron/Hermione fluff. All reviews will be rewarded with double-chocolate-fudge-brownie-sundaes with cherries. I know which one I would pick. Do you? :) Starry**


End file.
